


A Little Comfort

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunters - Fandom, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.G. finds Jordan standing outside the Warehouse alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Comfort

H.G. finds Jordan standing outside the Warehouse alone, crying, openly crying. She hasn't seen Jordan in years and yet, she feels the pain as fully as if it was her own. She moves closer, her touch light against Jordan's cheek, brushing away tears. She knows what went wrong, what had been going to go wrong for years... Carter. Carter is gone. Jordan's sobs soften as she pulls her closer, letting Jordan cry on her shoulder. 

"Let it out 'Dan..."

"Helena..."

"Shhh..."

H.G. murmurs, her touch light through Jordan's hair. 

"It's okay to break sometimes 'Dan... you don't always have to be so strong."

"I just... I needed..."

"I know."


End file.
